Boone Militia
The Boone Militia, officially the Greensboro Militia, and at one time the Banner Elk Militia, is a militia currently based in Greensboro, North Carolina. History 2270-2280: Early Years The Boone Militia was founded by Mike Blumenfeld in 2270 to serve the relatively populous town of Boone, North Carolina. The militia received moderate attention and had around 75 members under its belt during Blumenfeld's 5 years in office. Blumenfeld retired on November 14, 2274 and passed down leadership to an elite member named Jack Martinez. Martinez was a disorganized leader, and frequently led the dwindling members of the militia into traps set by raider factions. On December 5, 2275, Martinez was found dead in his bedroom. He is widely believed to have been poisoned by a disgruntled member of the militia. Jack's close friend Alan Vittorio took up the title of Captain after his death. The militia experienced much growth and prosperity under Vittorio's time as Captain. During his time, the militia prevented a full scale invasion of the town by raiders from the nearby town of Seven Devils, and had 145 members at one period. Eventually, Vittorio retired in 2280 and moved to Kentucky. 2280-2287: Final Years in Boone Elite member Ezra Caine was chosen to be Captain after Vittorio announced his retirement. Caine, a much older and quieter member of the militia, served a fairly normal, non-hectic term before resigning in 2283 and dying in his sleep one day after. Wilson Cambridge took office after Caine retired, and served the longest term in the militia's history. The period under Cambridge's rule is considered to have been one of the most prosperous, arguably more prosperous than Alan Vittorio's time in office. However, this time of success for the militia was cut short when Cambridge was assassinated by bandits from the Abysmal Raiders group on January 16, 2287. Cambridge's assassination shocked the 100 or so members of the militia. Elite member Viktor Molotov took up the position of Captain. Despite only serving for about 3 months, Molotov's time in office is considered one of the most hectic. His term consisted of the Abysmal Raiders-Boone Militia war, and a shooting that left 40 dead and dozens more injured devastated the militia. On March 20, 2287, Boone was sieged by the members of the Abysmal Raiders group. The raiders, better equipped than the out of sorts militia, nearly destroyed Boone, only leaving small parts of the town intact. 49 militia members died and 1 went missing. Only 10 militia members remained: Dietrich Schaefer, Eric Long, Mihajlo Stefanovic, Jimmy "Kilo" McCarran, Susan Carnes, Lucy Banner, "Bsmysyd" (real name unknown), Thomas Barrack, Jiminez Lucena, and Jene Dubois. 2287: The Banner Elk Militia Dietrich Schaefer stepped up as leader of the 10 survivors. He led them on a 5 hour journey to the small town of Banner Elk,, where the German-American had previously lived before moving to Boone in 2284. The 10 of them set up base in a large townhome in the center of town. However, their time in Banner Elk would be cut short after Lucena and Bsmysyd were found dead outside of the house on March 30, 2287. Kilo blamed Barrack, who he claimed to have seen outside of his window shooting Bsmysyd and Lucena. Barrack, in turn, blamed Kilo for the same reason. A Mexican Standoff soon formed, with claims and disputes being thrown all around. Carnes, Dubois, Long, and Banner, all supported McCarran; while Stefanovic, and Schaefer supported Barrack. Eventually, shots were fired from Schaefer's pistol, killing Dubois. Long shot down Schaefer in retaliation for killing Dubois. McCarran then opened fire on Barrack, killing him. The five survivors of the Mexican Standoff then investigated the deaths of Lucena and Bsmysyd more. Eventually, it was found that Barrack was being payed thousands of caps by a Banner Elk mercenary to remove the militia from the autonomy-wanting town. This was discovered via a note in his safe. Kilo said he would become leader if the other 4 survivors wanted to continue the militia. Two members: Eric Long and Lucy Banner, were hesitant at first but eventually gave in and supported Kilo's ambitions. The five of them then journeyed to Greensboro, the second-most populous town in North Carolina at the time. 2287: The Greensboro Militia Kilo, Carnes, Long, Banner, and Stefanovic established a headquarters in the ruins of an abandoned office building. The Greensboro Militia gained its first new member on April 2, when African-American mercenary Clifford Elmwood enlisted in the militia. Eventually, the militia built up to 21 members by April 26. On that same day, a former raider named Crambley Horton began an attack on a peaceful Greensboro neighborhood. 5 militia members: Michael Bielefeld, Eric Long, Jolan Wright, Caroline Ambley, and Warrick Samuels were sent in to deal with Horton. The five of them found Horton in a shack, about to kill a small child. Horton then threw a grenade at the entering militia members. Wright and Samuels were killed in the explosion. Ambley, bruised but still determined, shot Horton to death with her shotgun. Long and Ambley took the child, whom they discovered was named Frederick, to Kilo while Bielefeld buried the corpses of Wright, Samuels, and Horton. Frederick was taken in by a militiawoman named Elle McLain. A mere three days later, a militiawoman named Lynn Elaine set off two explosives in the headquarters building. The first explosion killed Luis Hernandez, Tommy Chesnokov, Elle McLain, and Frederick McLain. The second explosion only killed Johnny Williams. Lynn was then caught and killed by former vigilante Aidan McLavitte. Her motive for the killings are still unknown. The militia has been relatively quiet ever since the bombings. However, they are still very active in the Greensboro area and quite a force to be reckoned with. Category:Groups Category:North Carolina